


A Pretty Little Thing

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt pieces: Seth Rollins, smutty fluff, a lovely chambermaid - @colbynatorsforlifeA once in a lifetime meeting leads to a once in a lifetime night with the possibility of more to cum… I mean come.





	A Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for being patient, love! Things were a little crazy but now that they are chilling out, I’m hoping I can get to a lot of your requests! Any feedback is super welcome. Enjoy!

You were just turning down the comforter on the bed when the door whirred. Time to go. It was a stretch to place the last fluffed pillow and you could feel your skirt riding up. The low, slow whistle behind you made you snap to attention.

“Well, aren’t you a pretty little thing.” He was leaned against the wall, eyes scanning you up and down. While you didn’t work at the Ritz, your manager required short black dresses and crisp white aprons for the uniform. He apologetically pushed off the wall as you fiddled with your hem. “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to be so creepy. But… you are beautiful. My apologies for scaring you.”

“It’s alright, Mr. Rollins.”

“You know who I am?” He looked you up and down again. This viewing did spark a twinge of anger.

“I am not too dainty to watch wrestling.”

He waved his hand around. “No, no, no. That’s not… um, I mean… all this time and I’m still surprised how many people watch our little show.”

You smoothed out the comforter on last time, then walked by him to your cart. “Humbleness does not become you, Mr. Rollins,” you said with a smirk.

“Allow me to make it up to you? What time do you get off tonight?” He sputtered again, “that is… if the hotel doesn’t have rules against that.”

Biting your lip, you turned to face him. “Even if they did, since when do you follow the rules, Mr. Rollins?”

“Please, just Seth.”

“Seth.”

***

As Seth opened his hotel door, you tugged at your skirt. It was shorter than your work uniform and left little to the imagination, though it was similar in style. Give or take an apron. Seth’s hand had rested on your exposed thigh during dinner. He had chuckled when you pressed your legs closer together, then removed his touch. You couldn’t help but whimper at the memory, but the sound of the door opening was louder.

“Coming in, Miss Y/N?” He took your hand and gave it a gentle tug, just enough to let you know he wanted you to come in, but with room to leave. His eyes lit up as you followed him into his room.

The door had barely shut before he had you pinned to it and his lips pressed to yours. Hot air stuck in your throat, making you gasp. Seth sucked on your neck, helping you to release it. He took your wrists and brought them above your head. The only way you could move was by bucking your hips. Something that made Seth moan each time you bumped into his growing bulge.

He broke away, catching his breath when his eyes caught sight of your wrist. “Pretty bracelet. How long have you had that?”

“Oh, high school graduation? I get myself a new charm after life events.”

“Are you going to get one the morning after us?”

You giggled. “I don’t think Pandora makes a WWE charm.” Seth chuckled too, cutting off into a gasp as you nipped at his ear. “You are wearing too many clothes.”

“I could say the same about you.”

Sassing aside, Seth stepped back and helped as you pushed off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. When you got stuck, he huffed and pulled the fabric in opposite directions. The buttons clattered to the floor, but you were more focused on the warm skin under your fingertips. His touch reached behind and tugged down your zipper. Your dress whispered to the floor. A sudden chill set on your skin, making goosebumps break out and your nipples to pebble in your black bra.

Leaning down to mouth across the tops of your breasts, Seth murmured, “beautiful,” into your skin. You reached behind and curled your fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. On a whim, you gave it a tug. He whined and nuzzled his nose up your neck.

“Easy there, sweetheart. Let me take care of you before you start pushing my buttons like that.”

Then his hand was smoothing up your thigh. The other reached around and unclasped your bra. You dropped it to the floor. Seth dropped your panties, cupping your sex. You bucked down onto his hand, whimpering.

“On second thought, let’s get you somewhere more comfortable.”

Suddenly you were in the air and carried to the bed. You bounced with a squeal as Seth dropped you onto the pillow comforter. He caged you beneath him, capturing your mouth in another oxygen-stealing kiss. You bucked and moaned as he splayed his hand wide and warm over your abdomen.

“Please, Seth-“ You arched as he curled a finger into your heat, moaning to find your arousal dripping. His other hand pressed harder on your stomach, pinning you back down. “Feel so good-“

“Gonna cum on my fingers, Y/N? Are you going to drip and squeeze my fingers ‘till I can’t move them? Tell me what you need, baby.” He added a second digit to your pleasure and a thumb to your clit. All the while, his gaze was focused on your face. You tried covering it up or looking away, but Seth always dipped his head to kiss you back. “Want to see what I’m doing right.”

You whined as he scissored you open. Your mouth fell open and your toes started to curl. “Don’t stop. Seth…” you panted, “please. So close.” A scream escaped your lips when he curled just perfectly into your spot. He kept going. Still thrusting and curling until you shuddered with another.

Then he was shifting to between your legs… and struggling to unhook his belt. On wobbling knees, you kneeled to batted his hands away. This man and his damned skinny jeans. His ass always looked great, but you would have given anything for him to be wearing something else. You both huffed in victory as they flopped to the floor. His briefs followed shortly. His length bobbed thick and throbbed in your hand as you stroked him. He hissed as you ran your thumb around the head.

“Easy sweetheart-“

“Then get over here and take care of me.”

He growled and tackled you onto the bed. His lips latched onto your pulse point and his hands trapped your wrists up on the pillows. “Leave ‘em there. Okay?”

“Mhmm.”

The several slow short thrusts of his cock into your pussy made you keen. By the time he was fully sheathed, you were already a desperate puddle on the bed. He stayed still, waiting for you adjust. Impatient, he toyed with your nipples. Pinching and licking over them to make you writhe. You constricted your walls around him and tried to buck your hips.

“Please-“

“Yes, baby, anything you wish.”

Seth pulled almost all the way back. He made eye contact with you, then filled you in one breath. You cried out with each repeat. Before long, you were a blubbering mess. His name fell from your lips in a scream every time he angled his thrusts to find your sweet spot. Just when you thought you getting close, he would change his rhythm and take you higher than you thought you could go. Rivulets of sweat ran between your breasts. Seth chased them with cold air, making you arch further into his thrusts. His pace faltered, but you were inches away from falling apart.

“Cum, baby. Cum for me.”

Pressing his forehead to yours he reached down and pinched your clit. You came, shuddering and gasping and with a wrecked shout. He followed you a few thrusts later, moaning your name before collapsing to your side.

He pulled you close, ignoring how your bodies stuck together. After a minute of catching your breaths, he chuckled. “Ready for round two?”

“What about you?”

Seth grinned and nuzzled under your jaw. “It won’t take me long. But I can do so much to you until then.” To prove his point, he kissed you, cupping your face and exploring your mouth with his tongue. He hummed and murmured against your lips, “I hope you don’t have to go into work early tomorrow.”

“I’ve got the whole day off.”

He smirked. “Well, then. Mean’s I’ve got time to make it impossible for you to walk tomorrow.”

***

A knocking at the door woke you up. Looking around, you were alone in the bed. You grabbed a robe hanging on the chair and headed to the door with a chuckle.

“Did you forget your key, CrossFit Jesus? Oh, sorry.” At the door was one of the delivery guys. He nodded and handed you a small box. Puzzled, you headed back into the bedroom and spotted the letter on the nightstand.

Dear Y/N,

I wanted to wake up with you, but Hunter bumped up our call time. Please don’t hate me. I wanted nothing more than to share breakfast in bed with you. I’m going to be back in two weeks. My number is at the bottom. Please don’t hesitate to call. Hopefully, I can see you again.

-Seth

It was sweet. And it would have been nice to wake up next to him, but he was going to be back. Finally, you turned your attention back to the box. It was blue tied with a white ribbon. There was a note on it too.

Saw this in the window and thought of you. My pretty little thing. – SR

Inside, under the tissue paper and hidden in another silk bag was a charm. It was a tiny black enamel bow on a gold background.

In two weeks you were going to have a wonderful night thanking him for the present.


End file.
